Lenny
| tribes = | place = 7/20 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 24 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 4/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 42 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 15/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 14 }} Lenny is a contestant from , , and . In , Lenny was able to integrate himself in a solid alliance of four, then another alliance of nine post-swap. His kind and endearing personality was deemed too threatening by Franco, and he was eventually blindsided. He is notable for being the first contestant to win the Fan Favorite Award. Returning for , Lenny was in the majority on the Pop tribe, but after blindsiding Kat's ally Snorby, Lenny was forced to throw his ally, Dexter, under the bus to save himself. He then aligned with Drew where he was able to reach the final four, but lost to Kat in a fire-making challenge, becoming the final juror. In , Lenny found himself in the minority on the Major tribe after Rivers and Toon successfully voted out Stacy. At the Tribe Switch, Lenny found himself blindsided when Scarlet sided with Rivers once again, sending him out pre-jury. Profile Survivor Jordan Lenny started on the Chenboy tribe and was able to get into a solid alliance with Boom, Maddie, and Franco. He was a fun presence throughout the game. At the mutiny, Lenny created a majority 9 person alliance that proved to be rather successful. He was set up well until being blindsided by Franco. From his fun personality and uplifting presence and confessionals, he won the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Chicago Lenny started out on the Pop tribe where he teamed up with Dexter, Kat, and Snorby. The four of them led the votes on the tribe and were able to remain unscathed during the Joint Tribal Council. Lenny teamed up with Mae while on the Lipschitz tribe in order to decide between taking out Pory or Sarah, ultimately taking down Pory. He would keep up this relationship until she blindsided him by voting out his ally, Snorby. At the merge, Kat believed that either Dexter or Lenny was the one who flipped on Snorby. She decided it was Dexter, though it was actually Lenny. Mae exposed him to her, but it was too late and Lenny was spared. Lenny had no choice but to work with Mae and Sarah again. He disliked working with them, though, so he kept trying to go against them by voting for their shield, Bear. Lenny exposed their plan to vote out Loopy which caused a massive rift in Kat and Loopy's relationship. Slowly but surely, Lenny found his way with Drew and they were trying to get Sarah to flip. They finally convinced her and she suggested they get Mae to help but Lenny warned against that. Lenny was right because it got Sarah voted out. At the final 5, Drew played his Hidden Immunity Idol for Lenny and it forced a tie between Kat and Tina. Through some clever emotional manipulation, Kat swayed Lenny into voting to keep her in the game. Then, at the final 4, Mae forced fire between Kat and Lenny in which Lenny lost the battle and placed fourth. At the Final Tribal Council, Lenny told Kat that her shtick as the person continuously has the be the nicest person is over. He asked her why he should vote her over Mae. He asked Drew why he deserves his vote over Mae, as well. He finally asked Mae why he should not vote Kat or Drew, implying he was leaning towards Mae. He ultimately voted for Mae to win, which she did in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Lenny's vote against him. In Episode 19, Drew used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Lenny, negating 2 votes against him. In Episode 20, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Lenny and Kat, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Lenny was eliminated at the tiebreaker. South Korea Voting History Trivia * Lenny is the first castaway to win the Fan Favorite Award. This is because the previous season did not have one. * Lenny was invited back for , but he deactivated his account prior to the season's start. * Lenny is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jack in , Alex in All-Stars, Caity in , Jerome in , and Lizzie in . * Lenny has played the most days in a single season of anyone who did not reach the Final Tribal Council, with 42. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jordan Jury Members Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Chenboy Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:7th Place Category:4th Place Category:15th Place Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: South Korea